


Burden

by HetepHeres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be the heaviest on a torn-to-shreds soul?</p><p>Drabble written for a challenge (theme : "Burden")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Rough translation of my own drabble : "Fardeau".  
> I hope the result is not too "bumpy"... (english is obviously not my mother tongue, but a foreign language).  
> I tried to keep true to the original

Exhausted.  
Obsessed.  
Hampered.  
Heavy. He feels heavy.

Fifteen years spent dragging this weight along, like a ball and chain.  
Fifteen years thinking about it. Brooding over it. Regretting. Bitterly. Painfully. Acutely.

A weight on his chest, a weight on his shoulders, a weight on his heart.  
A weight on his soul.

Such a thin, skinny, scraggy body, dragging such a heavy, huge, boundless load.  
Such a ripped, consumed, eaten up soul, afflicted by such a weighty, enormous, infinite burden.

The weight of guilt.  
For having caused the death of his only love.

Remorse…

_Or would it be the weight of Albus Dumbledore’s trust?_


End file.
